doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Boy Advance
Both Doom and Doom II have been released for the handheld console Game Boy Advance. Doom In 2001, a Game Boy Advance version of Doom was released by David A. Palmer Productions. It has several differences from the original game: * Simplified levels based on those of Sony PlayStation Doom. * No Cyberdemons or Spiderdemon. * Spectres are either removed or replaced with Demons. * The only secret level remaining is E1M9 * Part of E2M2 is removed, although a few rooms remain, only they are inaccessable. Because of this, you cannot obtain 100% secrets on this level. * part of E2M5 was taken out. * E2M7 is quite different. * E2M8 is completly different. * E3M1 is also totaly changed. * E3M2 is gone. * Some of E3M6 is removed. * No E3M9; E2M9 is the original E3M8. * All music is "shifted ahead" (E1M1 uses E1M2's music, E1M2 uses E1M3's music, and so forth, until E3M3 is reached). * No Crushing ceilings. * The Blur artifact and Light amplification visors are also removed. * Health potions and Spiritual armor give 2% instead of 1%. * The monsters' blood is green, and the Doomguy's face does not bleed. * Monster corpses vanish after a few seconds. * Much Hell-related and gory imagery is missing (impaled bodies, etc.) * Ultra-Violence mode is renamed "Nightmare"; true Nightmare mode was removed altogether. * The game can only be saved between levels. * No animated intermissions. * In vanilla Doom, the Tower of Babel appears to be "built" during episode 2: with each intermission screen, the tower becomes a little larger, growing from a foundation to a full tower. This does not happen in GBA Doom. * Altered ending text: episode 4's ending screen appears instead of the famous "bunny" ending (probably to avoid an M rating). * Demon death sound is replaced with Imp death sound. * When the player finds a secret, the message "A SECRET IS REVEALED" is displayed in the center of the screen. * A bug makes palette index 0 transparent. * The status bar had no "%" sign and used a different font for its numbers. * One option available is "static lighting", which makes the Light amplification visors useless. Category:Games Doom II Torus Games of Australia developed Doom II for the GBA, which was published by Activision. The differences between the GBA Doom I and Doom II (besides the maps): * All maps and monsters are present. * The Demon was given its original death sound. * The original status bar numbers were used. Differences from the original Doom II not already mentioned: * The Super Shotgun's shells are flesh coloured, just like the face's blood. * Dropped weapons and items give full ammo, instead of half. * The box of rockets gives ten rockets, not five. * The music tracks "Between Levels" (MAP04) and "Getting too tense" (MAP28) were dropped, most likely due to cart space. In their place was "Into Sandy's City" and "Evil Incarnate", the music to MAP09 and MAP31 respectively. * "I'm Too Young To Die" did not give double ammunition; it only reduced damage. * Revenant missiles did not smoke when homing, and were fired from the revenant's waist (~32 units high, like all other missiles). * The Arch-Vile's flaming sounds were missing and the explosion sound (DSBAREXP) was played when the attack was initiated. Also, the flames appeared lower in the player's view. * The BFG's tracer attack uses the BFG plasma balls explosion sprites and the explosion sound used for the BFG plasma balls impact is the standard explosion sound rather than its own. * Industrial Zone and The Chasm are split into two maps each to avoid slowdowns and memory constraints. Category:Games